


A Natural

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes so easily to him that he almost believes he's been doing it all his life. But Sora is sure he doesn't have a skateboard back home so that can't be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: cakewalk
> 
> Also, I just can't remember if Sora already had the skateboard in the first game or not.

The sun is hot on his skin, sending sweat trickling down his neck even as the wind blows past him in cool breezes. The world is a blurred mixture of colours as rooftops and chimneys swirl together, rushing by.

Crouching a little, Sora bounces the skateboard neatly off the edge of the wall, going through a complicated set of twist and turns in the air before righting himself to land smoothly on the pavement. He laughs, enjoying how easy everything is and he makes circles around Donald – who gives a panicked yell and jumps hastily out of the way – and Goofy – who goes “A-hyuck!” and waves.

Ignoring the fist Donald is now shaking at him, he waves back and slows down, still circling the two.

“Gosh, Sora. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Sure I’m sure,” he replies. “This is my first time on a skateboard. It’s a piece of cake!”

Goofy chuckles. “You’re really good at it.”

“Heh. Maybe I’m a natural.” He grins, folding his arms behind his head.

_No, you’re not._

He does a double take at that, stopping to look around for the owner of that voice but there is no one else but the three of them. Frowning, he stops, wondering why it had sounded so familiar.

“What’s wrong?”

“…nothing.” He shakes his head, thinking he must have imagined it.

Donald huffs angrily, crossing his arms in impatience. “_Now_ can we go?”

“Just a ‘sec,” he says, giving his friends another grin. “I’m gonna go for another round.”

“What!?”

“It won’t take long,” he promises, already wheeling away towards the stairs.

“Sora! We have to go!”

Ignoring him, Sora makes his way expertly up the steps and circles round, heading for the high wall again. He hops and lands lightly on the wall before pushing for more speed. As he closes in on the last few feet before the jump, he bends his knees again, preparing to leap into the sky when suddenly, his vision goes completely white—

_You’re not._

—and he’s soaring with the orange, darkening sky of another town, jumping from roof to roof before finally leaping into the air and when he lands, his three friends are clapping for him—

_Not you._

** _Me._ **

—and he lands on the ground, tripping over his own feet before banging into something headfirst. Reeling in pain, he staggers dizzily backwards and stumbles, landing on his right arm with a sickening crack.

“Sora! Are you okay?”

“Of course he’s not okay!,” he hears Donald snap before a cool, soothing wave washes over him and the pain in his arm starts to fade. “We told you not to do anything stupid!”

Blinking rapidly at the two faces in front of him, Sora groans and sits up, smiling sheepishly. “Uh, sorry, guys. Guess I must have slipped.”

“Hmph!” is all Donald says before stalking firmly off in the direction of the Gummi ship, all the time muttering darkly to himself. Goofy, on the other hand, pulls him gently to his feet. “Come on, Sora. We better go before Donald gets mad again.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Goofy.”

They jog after Donald who has already reached the ship and is in the process of climbing in, feet sticking out of the cockpit. After a few seconds, the feet start waving agitatedly in the air as he tries to unstuck himself. Clouds of inaudible curses flood the air as he struggles and passersby stop to stare.

As Goofy rushes over to help, Sora turns around to cast a final glance behind him.

The skateboard is leaning against the wall, alone.

Waiting.


End file.
